


Worried

by sadwomananonymous



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadwomananonymous/pseuds/sadwomananonymous
Summary: You already brought a first aid kit with you to the coffee table, and promptly, you were cleaning and patching Shoot's wounds."What made you want to come here?" you ask him."...I wanted to see you," he quietly stated.
Relationships: Shoot McMahon/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Worried

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mbe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mbe/gifts).



Shoot flinched at the slight sting of medicine against the cut on his cheek. He keeps completely still as he is under your care, tending to all of the spots you could find on his newly roughed up skin. The woman before him was focused and attentive, much too sweet, but being just a bit hesitant at her own movements. You didn't want to hurt him, apologizing with every dab of the soaked cotton swab. 

The night at your apartment was spent pampering yourself with a much needed shower, a quick clean of your living space, and a fresh load of laundry. You had ran a few errands in town and spent the day doing chores on your off day, but while you were ending the evening with good food and a basket of clothes to fold, there was a sudden knock on the door. Naturally, you were hesitant to open the door to whoever it was. There's no way someone should be at your apartment this late at night. 

Shoot was the last person you thought of seeing at your front door. Covered in bloody patches and injuries.

The poor man saw your eyes widen in fear, listening patiently as you press him with worrisome questions, answering them with the usual calm and collective manner he always had. You took a moment to breathe in deeply, telling him afterwards to go take a quick wash in the shower with a concerned tone. "Yeah," is all he could reply, a heavy weight in his chest. It had been a long, rough couple of weeks, what felt like months, full of awful work.

Shoot turns the shower on, letting it get warmer as he carefully disrobes. All of his now ruined bandages are discarded in the trash before he allows the gradually warming water pour down his body, relaxing fully into the steady stream above him. His long locks cascade down his back as he tugs his hair free, closing his eyes to let the water fall over him. The soap you had on the shelf was relaxing as well, having a strong, earthy, spiced orange scent to it. He took care using your familiar and inviting body care products, as he is quick to wash all of his previous troubles from the mission away without problem. 

After he dressed himself, thankful for his spare change of comfy clothes you snuck him while he was washing, he goes to you on the couch to take a seat beside you politely. You already brought a first aid kit with you to the coffee table, and promptly, you were cleaning and patching Shoot's wounds. 

"What made you want to come here?" you ask him.

"...I wanted to see you," he quietly stated.

A smile tugs at the corner of your mouth reluctantly. You pause your tender care to place a soft kiss against his cheekbone, close to the bandage applied to his cheek. You scold him for not taking care of himself first, worrying you so badly in the dead of night. "Shoot, you can't just show up like this, or you're going to kill me. If you saw me hurt, you would be worried sick like I am over you every single day of my life."

The man hated to admit it, but...you reminded him of Knuckle sometimes. The _temper_ was the biggest thing, but other than that, what a huge heart and a passionate soul you contained. A great woman in his life, who supported and loved him with all of her being. And he loved you just the same.

All he could do was chuckle at the fact. Stubborn, dramatic little thing you were. _Overly anxious_ , too, just like him. He also saw himself in you.

When all of your work was finished, you offer him your leftover delivery pizza and a spot to rest on the couch, cleaning up the little table littered with wrappings and such before going back to your clothes. Shoot is grateful, declining the food politely, yet sticking closely to you on the small couch. His eyes linger on you as you're folding your clothes neatly from the pile to your opposite side to place them back into the basket to carry into the bedroom later.

Watching you fold your underwear was a sight, making his face turn pink when he tried focusing on your face instead. It was just your laundry, why was he feeling so embarrassed all of a sudden? There was no reason for something so silly. He then realized that you were only wearing a tank top underneath your oversized cardigan, taking note of the curves of your chest the longer he kept his eyes over your form, which made his face much more hot. Shoot tore his face away from you as embarrassment took over him. 

What he didn't know was your eyes lingered on him, trailing over the bandages now covering his pale skin. You were only able to find a pair of his lounge pants he had kept here. Along with a shirt, that was discarded in order to tend to his small wounds. Your whole body was warm, avoiding his heavy gaze by poorly focusing on your lap. It made you feel guilty. For the silence, and for earlier.

"I'm sorry..."

He turned back to you, wondering why you apologized.

"...for getting so upset. I just worry about you. I constantly worry about you..." You folded the garment in your hands to toss in the basket, freeing your attention to turn and focus at him above you. "...I know you're strong, one of the strongest men that I know, strongest hunter in the Association...but I just want you to come back home safe. Okay?" 

Shoot reaches for your hand, gripping it tightly as he smiles down at you. "I promise I'll try."

A heartfelt smile appears on your face at that. You knew he always tried for you. Shoot isn't a hunter to worry too much over.


End file.
